The Terran Federation
The Terran Federation was a one-world government of Earth that acts as humanity's outward face to all alien races. Constitution and Composition see The Founding Constitution Major Bodies of the Federation The President of the Federation The Senate Executive Committee The Federation Senate The Federation Supreme Court The Leader of the Opposition Major Political Parties of the Federation The Federalist Party (Founded in 2107) The Democratic-Libertarian Party (Founded in 2208) The Community Party (Founded in 2133) Minor Political Parties of the Federation The Independent Movement The Reform Party (Founded in 2171) The Earth-Guard Party (Founded in 2192) Former Political Parties The Alliance Party (Founded in 2113, now defunct) The Libertarian Party (Founded in 2122, folded in 2208) The Democratic Farm Labor Party (Founded in 2091, folded in 2208) Other Political Bodies The Galactic Council The Federation Services Employees Union The Federation Colonial Administration (Closed in 2216) The Federation Technology Corporation The Federation Attorney General The Big Four Roll Call Awards Important and Notable Senators * Robin Whitlock (Former President, A founding member of the Federalist Party) * Richard Kassenbach (Former President, considered one of the Godfather's of the Federalist movement) * Deepak Asseem (Former Foreign Minister) * Pavel Sforza (A hugely influential political scion) * Grant Grissom (Former Exec Chairman) * Rachel Vaughn (the first Community Party President, the first President to be forced from office by an armed coup) * Archibald Gibbs (Former Exec Chairman) * Christian Zenninger (Former President, the only "Alliance President" ever elected) * Bras Domingue (Former President) * Jang Ryang (Former President, widely considered to be the worst President in the history of the Federation) * Joshua Ramis (Former President) * Mutaya Abassi (Former President, the first Big Galaxy President) * Richard Baxter (Former Exec Chairman and the founder of the Big Galaxy Movement) * Muray Rishi (Former President) Federation Armed Services see Federation Armed Services The Federation Armed Services (FAS) was formed in 2046 by General James Thuram under the orders of the initial Senate. The FAS's mission was to protect the Federation citizens and territory from extra solar threats (which includes the usual proviso, both foreign and domestic) The FAS was initially headquartered in Rome but was later moved to Vienna in 2060. The FAS's officers and enlisted personnel were recruited from the existing armed forces of the major polities (USCAF and CDSU provided the largest number of personnel). General Thuram then trained and assigned these personnel, often promoted them two or three ranks during training. The FAS is based on a navy doctrine. It's senior officers are Admirals and the General Staff are all of Rear Admiral or above. The FAS for a brief time had the classic problem of more admirals than ships. The FAS now only promotes to the rank of Admiral with Senate approval (though this is normally done as a matter of course) The Arms of the FAS * The Fleet Arm: HQ in Vienna, Austria. Comprises the personnel who crew of the ships and stations of the FAS * Federation Scout Services: HQ in Houston, Texas. Comprises the personnel who crew the scout ships of the Federation * Fleet Navy Intelligence (ONI) HQ in Dehli, India. Comprises the intelligence gathering personnel of the Federation * Federation Support Services (FSS): HQ in Munich, Germany. Comprises the ground personnel who serice ships and facilities of the FAS * Federation Marine Corps: HQ in Seoul, South Korea. Comprises the ground military wing of the Federation Federal Security Services The Federation is also protected against foreign and domestic terror and criminal activity by the FIS (Federation Intelligence Services). This was initially an offshoot of the FAS's Fleet-Intelligence Arm but was made independent in 2057. It's mandate is secret and it's director is appointed by the FIS. His or her identity is only known by the President, Vice President and a few other Code-Black cleared people within the Federation By 2084 the FIS's budget had gone up from A$5M per year to a staggering A$1.2B per year. FIS was able to construct it's own base, known informally as "The Nest" based out on Titan which became it's HQ. FIS has had many critics, especially within the Liberal and Libertarian wings of the Senate. President Helen de Michelle attempted two major reforms of the agency. In 2094 President Takumi Sagewa set up the TSA (Terran Security Agency) as a competing and purely domestic counter-terrorist force. This agency was much more closely politically controlled and regulated. In 2096 there was an attempt to place FIS under the control of FAS but this was defeated in the Senate (quite comfortably). A major review of FIS was begun in 2096 by retired Admiral Robert Stansfield. This report was considered damning of the FIS and lead, indirectly to a political crisis in 2098. A major budget review was later passed that transferred 30% of FIS budget to the TSA and the FAS's own Office of Naval Intelligence During the term of President Keates, the FIS was broken up into four smaller and more manageable divisions. This finally neutered the power of the FIS. During the term of President Ramis, a new Operational Standards Bureau (OSB) was drawn up which would keep tabs on the three major intelligence agencies and try and "audit" them. See also Federation Intelligence Services (FIS) Terran Security Agency (TSA) Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) Operational Standards Bureau (OSB)